Party in Paradise
was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect flowers and trade them at the Beachside Bungalow to receive rewards. Flowers needed to be collected and traded at the Beachside Bungalow. Each reward required a certain amount of flowers to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Party in Paradise Event? PartyInParadiseLoadingScreen.png|Event Loading Screen 's objective was to collect flowers. The "Info" section of Rewards section in Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective rewards which were viewed by clicking the reward after obtaining it. Tutorial started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. The first time the tutorial shows up in your park, you are guided to click on the Beachside Bungalow, then you are guided to the main tutorial page with rules and rewards tabs, but you can immediately X out of the tutorial without hitting any of the info boxes if you choose. Prize Completion When enough flowers was collected, they were able to be used at the Beachside Bungalow for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Flowers *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily flowers. *Buying flowers does not count toward your daily flowers limit. *The daily flowers limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days. Special Visitors When there is a pink banner around the "visitors" button, there are special Banner Bearing Visitors, Water, Air and Light, in the park. The special visitors will come back once every hour If clicked on, the Banner Bearing Visitors will grant 25 on regular day; 50 on double. There is also a chance of an Egg of Mystery. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-PartyInParadise-Part1.png|Part 1 BFS-PartyInParadise-Part2.png|Part 2 BFS-PartyInParadise-Part3.png|Part 3 BFS-PartyInParadise-Part4.png|Part 4 BFS-PartyInParadise-Part5.png|Part 5 BFS-PartyInParadise-Part6.png|Part 6 BFS-PartyInParadise-Part7.png|Part 7 BFS-PartyInParadise-Part8.png|Part 8 BFS-PartyInParadise-Part9.png|Part 9 BFS-PartyInParadise-Part10.png|Part 10 Gallery Notes *The began on September 13, 2018 and ended on October 3, 2018. **The flower collection ran through October 1, 2018, and concluded on October 2, 2018 at the daily reset. The Beachside Bungalow remained open for one more day and closed on October 3, 2018 daily reset. *On September 14, 2018 Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of flowers from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of flowers. This was a promotion and only lasted for 24 hours. **On September 16, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On September 18, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On September 22, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On September 25, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 48 hours. **On September 29, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. **On October 1, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 24 hours. Category:Events